Vampires Known
by Psycho Chaos
Summary: Vampire...The one word we detest here in the town of Forks.Hearing stories of the tragedy vampires have brought through out the country have made us hate them even more.Luckly, no vampire has acknoledged the small town.But it was only a matter of time.
1. part 1

Vampire

The one word we detest here in the town of Forks. Hearing stories of the tragedy vampires have brought through out the country have made us hate them even more. Of course some of us are filled more with fear than hatred. More and more vampires are appearing around the world. Coming out of hiding and feeding in the open. Charlie, my father, is worried for me. He thinks I'll go out but never come home.

Luckly, no vampire has aknoledged the small town. But everyone knew it was only a matter of time before one of them showed up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was just locking up the house, on my way to school. It was a rainy day as usual but something felt diffrent. When I got to school I parked my truck and rushed inside. For my first class everything was fine. It wasn't until second period that I started to hear the whispers. When lunch finally came I had heard bits and peices but I knew that the people at my lunch table would tell me the whole story. Jessica was already there, head down whispering feverently to Lauren, along with Ben, Angela, Mike, Tyler, and a couple others that I didn't know their names. Once I sat down I knew that Jessica would begin now that everyone was there. Everyone in our table silenced once they saw her head shoot up. Jessica loved the attention she was getting. No one liked her that much but we all knew that she worked in the office and would have heard the real thing from the teachers.

"Their the Cullens," she began,"All of them are together except one, Edward. There are 5 of them. I don't know much more but I heard that one of them was 500 years old. They live together with their creator Carlisle and his mate Esme."

She stared around the cafeteria making a dramatic pause then continued.

"Jasper's with Alice, Emmett's with Rosalie, and Edward is alone but most people think he's gay. Some of them have powers but I don't know which and what they are."

She started to repeat herself but I stopped listening, knowing that she was just trying to grasp at the little attention she still had. I knew that most of what she said was true, though about one of them being 500 years old I highly doubt. I hope I don't have any classes with any of them. I have a personal hate for vampires and having to share a room with one woud be difficult. I wondered if they were sitting in the cafeteria. I searched around looking for a new face. I succeeded when I spotted them over by the water fountain. They didn't have any food at the table, no suprise there. I could tell instantly which one was Edward. He was the only one not leaning or touching someone. He must have felt my gaze because he turned and looked straight into my eyes. I held his stare until it became to hard, and blushed. I had to admit that he was beyond georgious and that if he wanted he could have all the girls thrown at him, but I knew that never in my existence would I fall in love with a vampire.

I looked up to meet his curious gaze. Must be thinking whether or not I'd be tasty. I bit my wrist and looked away, knowing that I probably insulted him. I know that they didn't eat people because their eyes were gold, but it was still fun to inferiate them. I started to feel sick thinking of them being around so many people. What would happen if one of them got carried away. Unable to take anymore I rushed outside for some fresh air. I sat down on the floor in a corner where no one would bother me, to clear my head. I rested my head on my knee's and closed my eyes. I soon felt someone standing near me so I looked up, only to meet the eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Great," I mumbled, though I knew he would have heard. He just smiled and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Edward," he said in a musical voice.

"Bite me," I retorted and got up to leave. Not knowing where to go I started to head in the direction of my next period, biology. He trailed behind me making me feel uneasy. Was he stalking me? Was he trying to get me alone so he could eat me? Would he eat me in the middle of a school day? How would he eat me? Suck my blood or actually rip me to shreds? They aren't cannibles are they? Well technicaly speaking. I turned on him.

"Why are you following me?"

"Am I?"

"Are you?"

"Do you think I am?"

"Why would I ask a question looking for a question in return?" I spat. Was he just trying to mess with my head? He chuckled and started to walk ahead of me. The bell rang and I soon found myself in biology and Edward was at the techers desk signing in. Great I was the only one in the class who didn't have someone sitting next to them. That meant...

"Hey partner," Edward said, plopping down next me.

"Be quiet or I'll glomp you!"

"Oh fiesty."

"Is that how you like them?" He looked down and scowled. I could see that I had hit a soft spot. Good, now I knew his weakness.

The teacher started to talk so I turned my attention toward him. It was a little distracting having a vampire sitting next to me but I did better than I expected. When the bell finally rang I ran out of there before I lost my self control. Why would a vampire go to school anyways? They probably know more than the teachers. Scowling I walked to my next class.

Finally school was over and I was able to go home. Walking to my car I noticed that a lot of people were walking hurridly from the direction of my car. Walking over I saw a silver volvo in the parking spot next to me. There was no doubt who's the car belonged to. Walking over to my car I searched for the owner. He was no where in sight so I continued hurridly to my car. Suddenly my path was being blocked by a body. Knowing who the body belonged to I pushed past him, noticing how hard he was. Shocked my by sudden movement he took a step back and let me through. He walk with me, matching my pace easily.

"I wanted to apologize for being rude earlier," he said with complete sincerity.

"Oh you mean when you threaten to kill me?" We had reached the space between his car and mine. He clenched his teeth at my comment.

"When did I ever threaten to kill you?" I became serious.

"Right now! This! Talking to me."

He looked down. Then looked back up and met my gaze. We stared into eachother eyes for a while. I got lost looking into the gold pool. Until quite suddenly I heard a squeal. Breaking the connetion I turned to see his other coven memebers coming toward us. Even though I had broke the connection he continued to stare at me. Only once the short one I believed to be Alice gave him a hug did he brake his gaze. By the time the rest of them had reached the car I was already in my truck starting the engine. I met his stare in the review mirror as I peeled onto the street.

Once I was safe in my home and away from the danger of losing concentration on the road I thought about Edward. Was I really falling for him? I only knew him for a day but there was this connection that I couldn't explain. Deciding not to think about it I changed my thoughts to my mother. The happy memories. The park and ice cream, the pool, the man, the fire, the heat, the screams, the smells of blood...

I shuddered and decided it was safer to think about my math homework. I went into the kitchen to get Charlie's dinner ready.

**Chapter 2**

I woke up that morning knowing that I wouldn't be going to school. Good thing because I didn't want to have to face Edward. I got into my truck while it was still dark out and drove out to Port Angeles. The place I was looking for wasn't in the best of neighborhoods but it wasn't as bad as some other places I had been. When I got there I parked the truck and checked that the door was locked twice before I was fully satisfied. I turned and stared at the building which read _Blood Bank_ in fading letters. I checked to make sure that no one was following me and headed inside. Even though it was early there was a man behind the counter. He looked to be in his mid twenties and had a handsom face. _Not as handsom as Edward, _I mentally slapped myself for this thought.

"Hey Bella. I thought I'd be seeing you today," he said.

"Hey Doc." That was a little joke we had between us. He had always wanted to be a doctor but somehow he found himself working at a blood bank.

"What's on the menu today?" I asked him.

"Ahh the same as usual. We're a little short on AB negative but I scored some for you."

"You know me all to well," I said taking the brown paper bag he was holding out for me. It was little heavy so I knew he had given me more then I usualy recieved. Doc was a nice guy and it was easy to talk to him. We always had long chats when I came and knew by the look on his face that something was troubling him. Knowing that I could be there all day I hopped on the counter to sit and got comfortable.

"Whats up Doc?" He sighed.

"Nothing gets past you huh Bella? It's my girlfriend."

"Which one?" I said laughing. Doc usually had a new girlfriend every two weeks.

"Luna. I've been with her for a month now and I want to get serious, but everytime I get close she pushes away."

"Luna huh? Well maybe she's afraid. Maybe your just moving to fast for your handson self. Why dont you talk about it with her?"

"You know I'm not like that."

"Ya and you never had a girlfriend for a month either." We both laughed. Doc was probably the only person who new most of my secrets. He didn't personaly know my personal life but I told him about it. It's easier talking to someone when you know that you could dissapear from their life at any moment. He told me a lot about himself too and by the way he spoke of his life it seemed that I was probably the only one who knew most of his secrets as well. He looked in my eyes and I knew that he saw something there.

"What about you Bella? Whats going on in your life?" I bit my lip. deciding whether or not Edward should stay a secret. I knew once I let it off my chest I would feel a little better.

"Well there's this uh dude," I didn't think guy would really work in this situation.

"Uh huh."

"And he is a vampire," I rushed on quickly. I heard him made a sudden gasp then stiffle it with a cough. I looked away not able to meet his gaze. He knew that I hated vampires with a passion and understood the reason why. He's the only person I have ever trusted with the secret of that hurrid night...

"What's his name?"

"Huh?" I asked coming out of my trance.

"The Vamp. His name."

"Oh It's Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Hmm. And you like this Edward?"

"Well thats what I don't understand. I want to hate him but I just can't. I feel diffrent around him. It's hard to explain really." He nodded his head in understandment. I knew he wouldn't critisize me but it still felt wierd saying it aloud. We stayed silent for a moment until we both heard my stomach grumble.

"I don't want to keep you from breakfast," he said eyeing the bag. I rolled my eyes.

"You still want to talk?" I knew that he hadn't gotten everything off his chest. I also wanted to know what he thought about Edward and whether or not I should dig deeper into my feelings for him.

"It's fine. I don't want you to starve because of me. Call me sometime and we could talk then. You know you don't have to visit me on just feeding days." I sighed. I would probably have to call him. There was no one else I could talk to.

"Alright," I said hopping off the counter,"I'll call you later. Have a real heart to heart you know." He new I was making fun of how mushy he could get.

"What ever. See you later Bella, and becareful with Dracula." I walked out the door waving bye and headed toward my car. Looking around to see if anyone was watching and hopped in my truck, started the engine, and drove away. I looked over at the brown bag sitting in the passenger seat and my stomach grumbled. I would have to find a secure place to drink. I would want anyone walking in on me and getting the wrong idea.


	2. part 2

**Chapter 3**

I had met Edward on Monday and it was now Thursday. I always thought it was safe to wait three days until I return to school after feeding. I had decided whether or not to go to school tomorrow. I would only have gone to school 2 days of that week so what's the piont? But I knew that I had to get all my missing assignments to do over the weekend. The only reason I didn't want to go was because of Edward. I knew I couldn't lie to myself. I knew that I had feelings for Edward, what those feelings were I'm not sure yet.

I went into the kitchen for a snack when I heard a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be I went over and answered it. I was shocked at the person standing in my doorway. I had not even made eye contact with Alice Cullen so why would she be here. She held out her hand in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." I took note at how strong and cold her hand was.

"Bella, Bella Swan. Uh you want to come in?" I knew it was stupid to invite a vampire into my home while I was alone but I got the type of vibe from her that even if I tried not to I knew I could trust Alice with anything.

"Ya thanks," she said as she gracefully stepped over the threshold and proceeded into the kitchen. I went over and resumed my snack hunt. She just stood there for a few moments then shook her head as if coming out of a trance.

"So Bella I was wondering why you haven't been in school." So she was sent here? By who? There was only one guess who and she answered it for me.

"Is it because of my brother?" I knew I couldn't really lie to her.

"He's part of it." She raised her eyebrow, a little suprised that I told her the truth.

"Really. and what's the other part?" I always had a couple excuses for my absence up my sleeve.

"I was sick." Very imaginative.

"Sure you were. Wont you tell me the truth Bella?" She gave me puppy eyes. Alice seemed very nice but who was she to come to my house and demand to know why I was gone.

"Nope. Sorry Alice but somethings have to remain a secret." I gave her a smile, walked over to the front door, and opened it to signal that it was time for her to leave. She sighed and walked over to me but not going out the door.

"I hope we can become real close friends Bella," she said then gave me a hard, cold hug. I barely had time to realize what she was doing when she was already walking to her car.

"Goodbye Alice," I said softly, knowing that she could still hear me.

I was going to have to kill Edward Cullen tomorrow.

**Chapter 4**

I woke up the next day refreshed and ready for what lay ahead. I got dressed then headed out for school. When I walked out the door the driveway seemed empty. I hit my head with my hand. Charlie had been reminding me for weeks that he had to use my truck today because his cruiser was getting fixed. Now that I think back last night he had reminded me right before bed. It was too late to call someone and ask for a ride. I knew that I would be late getting to school because I had to walk. I sighed and began my journey. It started to rain softly. Great just my luck. About half a mile into my walk a car pulls up next to me. I stared straight ahead trying to ignore the driver I had been thinking of all week.

"Hey want a ride?" Edward asked. He was now slowly driving next to me with the window down.

"No thanks." He sighed. I could tell that he was just trying to be nice but getting in a car with a vampire was not usually on your list of thing to do.

"Bella get in the car." He wasn't requesting, he was demanding.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll force you," he said flashing me a beautiful smile. Being the stubborn person that I am I continued to walk. I could tell that he was trying to get my attention back to him and it was difficult not to.

"Belllllaaaa," he whined,"Please just get in the car. Trust me."

I heard a crash of thunder and saw lightning flash in the distance.

"It's pouring Bella! Get in the car before you get sick."

"It's not even raining hard," I protested, but with just my luck it started to rain so hard that my hair was already stuck to my jacket. I thought it over quickly. If I got in the car with Edward there's a chance that I could be eaten. If I continued to walk there is a chance that I could get struck by lightning. I sighed and walked over to the passenger side of Edward's volvo. When I got in he turned up the heater. I crossed my arms across my chest and humphed.

"I'm still mad at you," I murmured. He just smirked. I didn't notice how fast he was driving until we got to school. We were early thanks to his driving. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned in my seat to releash my full gaze upon him.

"Why did you send your sister to my house like she was investigating a murder?" He frowned down at the wheel as if he was trying to aviod the subject. Maybe he was deciding whether or not he could throw me out fast enough to drive away without another word. He gave me a plaeding look trying to beg me to drop the subject. He sighed knowing that I wouldn't by the look I gave him.

"I can't seem to stop thinking about you Bella."

I gasped. That was not the answer I expected.

"You seem to always be on my mind," he continued,"Everytime I close my eyes your face is burned into my vision. I know it's wrong but it's just...just..." he was lossed for words.

"Fate?" I whispered softly. He looked at me with curiousity burning in his eyes. I started to feel electricity burn in the space between us. Edward started to lean toward me. I wasn't ready. I hadn't yet made up my mind. Before he could go any further I opened the door and got out the car. He sighed and got out as well. I started to walk toward my first class. He kept pace with me easily.

"I'm sorry Bella I should have-"

"Why do you walk so slow?" I asked interupting his appology.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well vampires can move super fast right. So why are you guys always walking so slow. Doesn't it annoy you?" His expression changed from confusion to understandment.

"We...uh try to fit in as much as we can. Some humans would get scared if we suddenly appeared next to them. It makes us blend in." I laughed and he gave me a funny look.

"Your doing a great job with that," I choked out. He laughed with me. His musical laugh gave me goosebumps. We were now at my first period. I went inside without saying goodbye and sat quickly, puting my head in my arms.

Was I mental or what? I had only known Edward for a few days and only talked to him in one of those days. Even though I hardly knew him just thinking his name sent butterflies to my stomach. He was a vampire. A VAMPIRE!!! I should be running from him while screaming my head off, but instead I was letting him give me rides to school. I looked up when the bell rang and saw people glancing curiously at me. Great the gossip had already began.

As I walked in the cafeteria I didn't need to look up to see that people were staring. When I got to my table everyone qieted and I knew immedianlt that they were just talking about me. Yeah what great friends I had.

"Hey Ang. Did you do the science homework?" Once I spoke the spell was broken and everyone hurridly changed the conversation they were having before I got there. Angela and I started to talk about the science homework. Right before the bell rang everyone stopped talking and stared shockingly behind me.

"Hello Bella," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see Alice standing behind me.

"Hey." Everyone was completly motionless with shock that on eof the vampires came over to our table.

"I just wanted to let you know that my brother didn't send me to your house yesterday, I sent myself. Of course that was only when I saw that my brother was thinking about sending me." She just laughed at that. I had no idea what to say next. She saw this and hurried on.

"I wanted to know if you had anything to do after school. Maybe we could hang at my house or something." This time it was my turn to be motionless with shock. Was I just invited to a house full of vampires? I quickly recovered.

"Sorry I told Angela that I would go to her house to, er, help her do some homework."

"Oh come on Bella. Your not a very good liar. It'll be fun. I've seen it."

"I like you and everything Alice but I hardly know you. Besides I haven't really had good experiences with vampires." The bell rang and I started to leave.

"Oh well, I'm sure Edward would be able to persuade you," I heard her say softly as I left. I quickly went to science to see Edward already there and smirking.

"So Bella, you want to go to my house after school?" He said this with a hint a sarcasm.

"No." I was suprisingly calm. Apart of me knew that if I didn't keep my emotions in check that I might do something rash. A little part of me knew that I shouldn't even be talking to Edward, but I couldn't help but be drawn to him.

"Bella," Edward's voice sounded way too close. Like a reflex I turned to stare him right in the face, which was only inches away. His eyes were smoldering me and I momentarily forgot to breath. I distantly remembered that vampires could presuade very easily. Everything about them attracts you.

"Would you please come to my house after school Bella?" He didn't blink, trying not to break the spell. I regained my breath.

"Bite me."

I turned away and heard Edward breath hard, as if he were shocked but a little angered as well. I hid my smile. I really know his sweat spot now. I was about to tease him a little bit more but my cell phone viberated. I pulled it out and took a quick glance at the screen. A text from Doc.

_Hey srry 4 bugging u during class but can we meet after u get out of skool? Same place as usual?_

I checked to see if the teacher was looking and quickly replied.

_Shur I'll meet u there at about 3-ish. see u!_

I put away my phone and looked around. Not many people were really paying attention. Some were scribbling in thier text books and others had thier head down. I looked next to me and saw Edward staring at me. I put my head down on my arms, listening to the teacher's droning voice review what we had been doing for the past week. He gave us five minutes at the end of class to do whatever we want. I sat up and saw Edward turned his chair to face me. I met his gaze.

"So who's Doc?" He asked. I groaned. I should have known that he would read my text. I hadn't really thought about it since he wasn't close but then he didn't need to be to read that far away.

"None of your buisness."

"So I take it your not going to be going to my house after school?"

"I wasn't going anyways, even before Alice asked me."

"That doesn't make sense," he says, a little confused.

"It makes perfect sense. What doesn't make sense is that you go around reading people's private text messages."

"No, what doesn't make sense is that you actually told one of us that you liked them," he was smiling smugly as if he caught me doing something I shouldn't have.

"What are you talking about?"

"You told Alice you liked her?" He accused.

"So? Maybe I do?"

"I thought you had a thing with vampires?"

"I do," I say calmly,"I like Alice, she's okay, but that doesn't mean that I have to trust her or anything."

The bell rang and I got up to leave. I went slow, trying to lose Edward, but it seemed he was waiting for me. I tried to walk to gym quickly. We walked in silence for a bit then he said,"I don't think you should go see this Doc person."

"What do you care?" He didn't respond.

"I think it would be better for you to come to my house then go to see this guy," he finally said.

"Yeah go to a house full of vampires. Right. What are you jealous or something? How do you even know that he's a guy? It might be a girl. My lesbian lover." I laughed but he didn't seem to see the humor.

"Just be carefull Bella," he said and dissapeared into a crowd of freshman.


End file.
